Cosa de Costumbre
by Eriredia
Summary: Dos hombres horriblemente inteligentes, demasiado tontos, que quedaron demasiado inmersos en su propio juego y acabaron atrapados en la red /ImaHana. Leve mención al AoKise. ¡Dedicado en exclusividad a Persona Decente!


Por cualquier cosa, he de aclarar que amo esta pareja porque sé que a futuro los dos van a caer redonditos en su propio juego. Lo otro, es que escribí esto escuchando Arctic Monkeys, así que se imaginarán…

Espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo y espero así mismo que sea digno de este fandom hermoso que tiene mi corazón y mis lágrimas y mis pestañas ardiendo.

_¡Dedicado a mi beta! **Persona Decente, **aquí va parte del regalo de cumpleaños atrasado. Ojo, parte._

_**Cosa de Costumbre**_

Cuando en Too se enteraron de que su capitán andaba con Makoto Hanamiya, la cosa se puso patas para arriba. Unos lo molestaban y otros sentían… temor de lo que podría ser de su _adorado_ líder. Los que más disfrutaban de todo el show eran Wakamatsu y Aomine, el par de imbéciles. Ahora Imayoshi chasqueaba la lengua el doble y hablaba sólo para ladrar alguna orden. Porque sí, seguía siendo el capitán y ellos seguían entrenando a pesar de que ya no hubiera nada qué hacer por la Copa de Invierno.

Lo que no pudo pasarle desapercibido había sido el _blablá_ constante dentro de la academia, fuera del equipo de básquetbol. Sus compañeros no lo incomodaban —incomodarlo, ellos—, si después de todo era lo normal y lo establecido informar acerca de las relaciones de ese tipo dentro del grupo, sobre todo si involucraban a jugadores de otros institutos —como Aomine, por ejemplo, que sin importar lo mucho que quisiera a Kise no se desviaba a la hora de entrar en la cancha—, por si afectaba al rendimiento.

Bien, perfecto, la gente tiene su derecho a opinar. Es más, todo lo que opinaban de su horrible carácter de tendencias sicopáticas —aunque él más bien las considerara _sociopáticas_— le solía resbalar, consciente de la envidia hacia su genio o el respeto que inspiraba entre sus compañeros.

Pero eso ya era pasar deliberadamente la delgada línea entre el cotilleo sano y el chisme. Y todo iba desde comentarios sarcásticos acerca de que pronto verían un asesinato no consumado en los titulares noticiosos hasta alabanzas por la doma de la fiera que era Makoto. Había, como poco, aguantado las ganas de lanzarle el balón a Sakurai a la cara unas cuatro veces en toda una práctica cuando le preguntaba constantemente si estaba bien o si ncesitaba ayuda con algo. Su paciencia era grande, no infinita, y lo peor era que el muchachito no lo hacía con mala intención.

Para colmo de males, Hanamiya se ensañaba con él luego y lo hacía comprar chocolate en cantidades que rayaban en la completa glotonería en compensación por los _perjuicios morales sufridos por su culpa._

Aunque Imayoshi sabía que no era para menos: Makoto tenía mala fama por su juego sucio, sus jugadas basadas en el robo y una pésima reputación entre quienes lo conocían.

¿Cómo habían comenzado a salir?

Por una tontería. Sin haberlo conversado; ni declaraciones, ni babosadas cursis.

Se habían pillado un día en el cine local. Le había hecho gracia la cara de asco que ponía Hanamiya a las carátulas de las películas cursis. También las odiaba, pero al menos era más discreto con su aversión a muchas cosas. El otro no, claro que no. Si no le gustaba algo lo lanzaba sin más.

—No sabía que te iban las películas —le dijo por la espalda, junto a su oído, pillándolo por sorpresa. Le _fascinó_ que se estremeciera un segundo y se diera la vuelta con una mirada cargada de molestia. ¿Rencor? No, para nada. Ambos sabían cuánto se admiraban el uno al otro, de una manera bastante peculiar.

—Muérete.

—Ya quisieras —y por ningún motivo en particular lo acompañó en su búsqueda de una película más o menos decente, en silencio. Después de un rato, por puro aburrimiento dijo: —Te invito a ver una si me dejas escoger.

Se deleitó con la forma en que las tupidas cejas del otro se alzaban un poco por la sorpresa. Era difícil pillarlo así, y él ya lo había hecho dos veces ese día y _Dios_, no podía negar que le encantaba la mueca de frustración que se le formaba. Lo vio apretar los dientes y ponerse la mano bajo el mentón, sopesando la idea.

—Siempre que no escojas alguna estupidez. Y me compres chocolate.

Con eso le había bastado. Shoichi se dio la vuelta entonces, de camino a la entrada para comprar dos boletos para el nuevo filme de terror con la impresión de que podría sacarle algún provecho. Antes de entrar a la sala, compró una barra de chocolate amargo, imaginando que sería de preferencia de Makoto. Él le sacó la lengua, mirándolo despectivamente, aparentemente, por haber adivinado. La recibió. Chocolate gratis era chocolate gratis.

Imayoshi tenía ganas de jugar un rato y sabía que si se lo proponía, podría lograr lo que quería antes de que se le acabara la noche.

Cualquiera que no lo conociera se preguntaría por qué podría atraerle tanto, pero es que Makoto era un tipo tan odiosamente irresistible e inteligente. Es que a Imayoshi le era _imposible_ no sentir esas ganas enfermizas de tirársele encima. No tenía nada que ver con algún sentimiento romántico o una vieja llama que la secundaria dejara ahí, hecha brasas; era demasiado simple.

A Imayoshi le gustaba el aura de peligro que rodeaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Esa tensión que inundaba cualquier cancha por donde pasaba y que se le hacía deliciosa, la rapidez impresionante con la que contraía el rostro ante un cambio de emociones, la curvatura torcida que se formaba en las comisuras de sus labios cuando urdía algo. La hipocresía que traía a flor de esos labios que se le antojaba morder hasta hacerlos sangrar.

Dicho y hecho, la película los aburrió. Era buena, claro, para estándares normales, e Imayoshi creía que incluso Daiki habría pegado un par de saltos. Se rió ante el pensamiento.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Makoto, mirándolo ligeramente hacia arriba, sin dejar de saborear el chocolate.

—Me acordaba de algo. Parece que pagué por nada —le dijo, observando la pantalla. La música a su alrededor le daba un _suspense_ esquicito a la película, que se acoplaba perfecto al ambiente que los rodeaba—. Es tan…

—…predecible —completó Hanamiya. Entonces, hizo algo que para Imayoshi fue inesperado: apoyó la mano en su muslo, cerca de la rodilla y presionó, con media sonrisa, sin despegar la vista de la escena frente a ellos, donde el protagonista huía mientras su novia era cruelmente decapitada. El de gafas se tensó cuando la misma mano comenzó a ascender hasta acercarse peligrosamente a su entrepierna y sintió una fuerte sensación eléctrica recorrerle la espalda. Contrajo el estómago—. Se me ocurre algo más interesante que hacer que seguir viendo esta basura.

Shoichi carraspeó. La sala estaba atestada de gente y agradeció haber optado por los asientos de arriba y que la concurrencia fuera tan cobarde como para pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con los ojos cerrados, totalmente concentrados en lo que pasaba frente a ellos.

Era difícil que el capitán de Too se pusiera así, y le ocurría exclusivamente en partidos excesivamente difíciles. Sentía como si todo el maldito Seirin se le echara encima, presionando sus nervios hasta el límite. Maldijo a Makoto y se levantó de su asiento y tiró de él, haciendo que dejara caer la barra de chocolate. Lo escuchó reírse, el maldito sabía exactamente que eso era lo que había querido desde el principio y había esperado el momento oportuno para hacer de las suyas.

Así, sin más y después de eso hicieron lo mismo un par de semanas hasta que Shoichi, tomando de nuevo la iniciativa, lo había invitado a comer a su casa. Basta decir que la comida se enfrió en sus respectivos platos y la cerveza que habían comprado se había entibiado.

De ahí en más se habían acostumbrado a verse y hacer lo mismo. Después de todo, se quedaban echados, mirando el techo.

Sin el básquet de por medio, ninguno tendría nada, prácticamente nada que hacer además de ver pasar el tiempo de forma lenta a manos de personas que les eran aún más lentas todavía. Era entonces que discutían de nada, de puro aburrimiento acerca de alguna "estupidez matemática" en palabras de Hanamiya o tratando de lanzar ideas para armar la jugada perfecta en la cancha. Y sin esperarlo en realidad se conocieron mejor de lo que lo habían hecho en secundaria. Eran bastante parecidos, y aquello era tétrico.

No se podía quejar.

Es que eso de llevarse a un hombre como Makoto Hanamiya a la cama no era algo que cualquiera pudiera hacer, mucho menos teniendo _el consentimiento_ del genio en cuestión. Era algo que lo excitaba demasiado. Cada toque, sus labios furiosos peleando por el control. Los rasguños estratégicamente colocados en su espalda y hombros, los mordiscos en los muslos o en los glúteos, la irritación de sus pezones y los moratones producto de chupones entre la línea que separaba su cuello de su nuca, que adornaban sus clavículas.

Era violento, en suma, pero ambos lo disfrutaban y era lo que importaba. Tampoco era como si fuera muy relevante lo que sintiera el otro. Shoichi sabía que ambos estaban ahí, haciendo crujir el colchón solamente para satisfacer los deseos masoquistas de Makoto y sus propias ansias de poder. El resto, todo lo que pasaba entre ellos post sexo, no había tenido importancia. Puras palabras al aire, al menos por un tiempo.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba atrapado en la red, era claro, pero aun así, le alegraba que fuera de la cama, el que llevaba el mando era él y no el capitán de Kirisaki Dai'ichi. A veces, por pura diversión se detenía a mirarlo fijamente para ponerlo nervioso.

Y era genial, porque, _maldición_, saberse teniendo algún poder sobre aquel muchacho le elevaba el ego de manera algo alarmante.

Escuchar su nombre saliendo de su boca, sus gemidos, cómo le pedía más. Exclamando cosas sin sentido alguno que sonrojarían al más experimentado de los malhablados. Y a ambos les encantaba. Ninguno lo decía, pero acostarse también era una muy buena forma de liberar sus frustraciones.

Su extraña relación estaba tomando matices de necesidad. Habían establecido el acuerdo no hablado de una relación más o menos abierta, que se estaba volviendo menos y menos abierta al añadirse de forma definitiva el concepto de celos al diccionario.

Hubo un día en que sólo caminaban por la calle sin decir nada y se habían pillado con el grupo de Too. Algunos lo habían piropeado sólo para molestarlo y lo habían logrado; el pelinegro chasqueó la lengua con media sonrisa a los juegos de sus idiotas.

Makoto, por otro lado, se había mosqueado al punto que lanzó un gruñido y tomó al otro por la cintura y le plantó un beso de antología en medio de la acera. El capitán fue la comidilla de las prácticas las siguientes dos semanas. No era que le importara lo que un puñado de personas pensara de él, obviamente, pero le… le preocupaba ligeramente la reacción de Hanamiya.

Había estado preocupándose por él por un tiempo.

La cosa sólo le iba de mal en peor, y se dio cuenta de ello un noche en que Makoto, muerto de cansancio después de estar juntos tras un fiero partido de práctica contra Kaijo, se había quedado dormido después de constatar que había una tormenta arreciando afuera y que le impedía marcharse rápido a su casa. Salir era enfermarse. A Hanamiya le _jodía_ enfermarse simplemente porque era molesto.

Shoichi no había parado de mirarlo en toda la noche, incapaz de dormir. Se entretuvo acariciándole al cabello. Se había apretado contra él y le había pasado un brazo por la cintura desnuda como nunca hacía y en un impulso completamente idiota, le había dado un beso en la frente.

Se había acostumbrado a la presencia de ese hombre en su vida a tal grado que se le hacía _un poquito _complicado imaginar cómo sería si no estuviera él ahí, dormido sobre su pecho, ambos enredados entre las sábanas de color blanco. Porque el otro había abierto un ojo al sentir el beso y lo había mirado exigiéndole una explicación que consistió en la siempre presente sonrisa algo torcida que llevaba pintada Imayoshi. Se había conformado con eso y se había acomodado en él sin decir nada, respondiendo al intento de abrazo, rindiéndose al cansancio. A la mañana siguiente, había encontrado una barra de chocolate amargo y dos boletos para ir a ver una carrera al hipódromo a las cuatro de la tarde.

Las estancias de Makoto en su casa se habían comenzado a prolongar y su presencia se hacía cada vez más común; ninguno decía nada, pero todo parecía estar llevándolos a una relación más o menos normal. Algo bastante cercano a un noviazgo. Más allá de toda relación entre ellos y la cama de Shoichi.

Así transcurrieron un par de meses hasta que el asunto se puso un poco más serio.

Imayoshi había tenido el placer de ver a Makoto sonrojado un par de veces, unas dos, tres… Y ahora, el rojo parecía formar parte del tinte habitual de su cara usualmente paliducha. Era evidente que al entrenador de Kirisaki tampoco le pasaba desapercibido la nueva tendencia del de gafas de tomarle la mano o atraerlo hacia sí de vez en cuando hacía un poco de frío y consideraba que Hanamiya estaba _demasiado_ desabrigado.

O sea, sin una bufanda, porque las odiaba. Últimamente, al menor no le molestaba tener que usar una siempre que fuera de Shoichi.

El año se les había acabado, dando paso a enero, y febrero había decidido llegar cargado de frío y nieve, mucha más de la normal. Bastaba que pasara la fría estación para dar paso al otoño, y este, al verano y al final del curso. Por lo mismo, los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad y su oportunidad de irse y escoger en el extranjero la universidad que más le gustara le caían encima. Huir de Japón. Becas no le iban a faltar en ninguna parte. Y las ofertas de ingreso llegarían a la puerta de su casa

—Tú sabes que este año pasas a tercero —le dijo un día mientras caminaban por las calles del centro de la ciudad, cafés en mano y su bufanda alrededor del cuello de Hanamiya. Era viernes por la noche, así que la mayoría de los residentes y turistas estaban en pubs, clubs o en sus casas, resguardándose del frío. El menor lo miró con sarcasmo, levantando una ceja. Imayoshi rió—, entonces sabes que yo tengo que empezar la universidad.

Makoto se detuvo y esperó a que él también lo hiciera. Tenía la mano que no sostenía el café en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta, el rostro cubierto por la tela de diferentes tonalidades de café, sostenida por el puente de la nariz. De una cabezada señaló un placita de forma circular y caminó hasta allí. Imayoshi lo siguió sin pronunciar palabra alguna hasta unos columpios y ahí se sentaron, dejando que el silencio de la noche y la soledad del lugar inundaran el espacio que había entre ambas piezas de metal, suspendidas por gruesas cadenas de color azul rey.

Shoichi sorbió de su infusión hasta que se le acabó sin importar lo caliente que estaba. Makoto, se limitó a sostenerla con ambas manos, protegiéndolas del viento helado haciendo uso del calor que emanaba.

—¿Alguna ingeniería?

—La más difícil que encuentre.

Hanamiya asintió, sin mirarlo. Imayoshi golpeó el suelo con los pies para poder balancearse, todavía sosteniendo el vaso. Volvieron a quedar en silencio por lo que parecieron interminables minutos, hasta que su única compañía fueron las luces de los postes y el sonido de algún último automovilista.

—Harvard —soltó el menor de repente, meciendo el vasito de cartón de lado a lado, revolviendo el café. Parecía que estaba estableciendo un hecho con seguridad, pero en un tono que delataba su desagrado por completo. Imayoshi sonrió levemente, entendiendo que si lo decía con la voz así de aguda, debía ser porque le importaba su presencia.

—Nop —canturreó. Makoto lo volvió a intentar.

—Caltech.

—Tampoco.

—Oxford.

—No tengo ganas de estar rodeado de personas hablando en inglés todo el tiempo —dijo cuando la voz de Hanamiya perdió su seguridad previa. El capitán-entrenador tenía la vista puesta en las finas pero visibles figuras que dibujaba en el aire el dulce vaporcillo del café. Aspiró una vez y bebió, indicándole a Imayoshi que la palabra seguía siendo suya—. Yo estaba pensando en la opción más factible y obvia; sólo si te interesa —añadió, y eso último pareció atraer la atención de su… novio.

El calificativo le agradó.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Preguntó antes de volver a tomar un sorbo.

—La Universidad de Tokio es la mejor de Japón —dijo y Makoto por fin se giró para verlo. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, parecía creer que Imayoshi le jugaba una broma. Se veía disgustado—. No tendré que moverme de aquí.

—¿Por qué quedarte en Japón cuando puedes ir a donde se te de la maldita gana? —Gruñó.

¿Estaba enojado? ¿Makoto estaba enojado? Porque así sonaba, y eso logró que Imayoshi se sintiera bastante animado.

Detuvo el columpio y se bajó al tiempo que dejaba el cartón vacío encima. Caminó hasta quedar frente a Hanamiya y le quitó el vaso para dejarlo junto al suyo, luego, se inclinó sobre él, haciendo uso de las cadenas para sujetarse. Estaba a sólo centímetros de su rostro y la luz de uno de los postes le proporcionó una vista perfecta de su rostro levemente sonrojado, en su justa medida. Sonrió como siempre lo hacía, con una tranquilidad que asustaba un poco, pero sólo un poco, dando la sensación de que se traía algo entre manos. No podía olvidarse de la vez que Makoto le había dicho implícitamente que le gustaba la permanencia de ese gesto en su rostro.

—¿Por qué crees tú? —Susurró, acercándose un poco más, dejando que su aliento a café se mezclara con el de Hanamiya, cuyos pulmones parecían querer comenzar a llenarse de aire en forma errática— Piensa, Makoto, eres inteligente —le dijo y se acercó aún más, rozando su nariz con la contraria.

—No seas ridículo —dijo Hanamiya, intentado que sus palabras lo golpearan en la cara con fuerza, fallando estrepitosamente. Se veía nervioso y el tinte rosado de sus mejillas se vio intensificado por el frío. Pero ambos creían lo mismo respecto a las razones que tendría Shoichi para permanecer en Tokio y eso él lo sabía. El más bajo no dijo nada más y se relamió los labios, sin dejar de mirarlo. Imayoshi habría pagado una fortuna por confirmar sus sospechas, por saber si Makoto sostendría la _teoría_, la razón _ilusoria_ de que el capitán de Too se quedaba por _él_—. Eres demasiado cursi, y _detesto_ que lo seas, imbécil.

—Dejaré de serlo cuando ya no quieras que lo sea —entonces, Imayoshi empujó las cadenas hacia adelante, haciéndolas sonar, logrando que Makoto se viera obligado a ponerse de pie, la parte de atrás de sus rodillas chocando con el borde del columpio; sus manos sosteniendo el resto de su cuerpo, aferradas a las cadenas. Viendo que Hanamiya se estaba sujetando a sí mismo, Shoichi decidió que sería buena idea posicionar sus manos a ambos lados del cuello del otro, poniendo sus pulgares en las mejillas.

Así, lo besó.

Pero, como pocas veces, no había sido un beso agresivo que buscara proceder a tomar posesión efectiva del poder. Ambos estaban _compartiendo _ese beso. Empujándose contra el otro, sólo presionando. Después, moviendo los labios, tratando de coordinarse. Makoto abrió la boca un poco, dándole permiso para que Imayoshi introdujera su lengua.

Eso, eso no lo había hecho nunca. Le estaba dando una confianza que no sabía si tenía, haciendo que Imayoshi se sintiera importante, más allá de su propio ego.

Makoto parecía querer soltar las cadenas, perdido en el beso, así que Shoichi soltó su rostro para ir a por su cintura y la parte baja de su espalda; lo sostuvo en un abrazo, y Hanamiya debió rodear su cuello con las brazos para no perder el equilibrio y caer ambos de bruces sobre la nieve. Aunque aquello no les sirvió de mucho, porque Hanamiya había decidido que quería aire, y al intentar separarse del más alto lo había hecho trastabillar, y al dar el paso hacia atrás que los mantendría en pie, resbaló y se fue de espaldas, llevándose a Imayoshi con él.

Shoichi abrió los ojos y se quejó, porque Makoto había caído sobre él y aplastado su estómago con el codo sin querer, quitándole el aire.

—Mierda —gimió, aspirando el aire nocturno, que le llenó los pulmones de forma casi dolorosa.

—Joder, perdóname —dijo Hanamiya. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se levantó, o lo intentó, porque Shoichi lo sujetó por la cintura para impedir que escapara, incapaz de dejar de reírse. Se sentó en la nieve, sin dejarlo marchar—. ¡Shoichi, no me jodas! ¡Suéltame!

—No quiero —respondió, completamente divertido. Se calmó—. Es más —se irguió un poco para apresar al otro, que siguió removiéndose incómodo. Pero Imayoshi tenía algo más de fuerza, así que con un brazo lo aferró por la cintura y con el otro le desató la bufando para poder atacar su cuello con besos—, no pretendo volver a soltarte —pudo sentir el calor en el cuerpo de Hanamiya, provocado por la vergüenza y el nerviosismo de ser asaltado de esa manera en medio de la noche por su propia pareja—. Tú eres mío —le dijo, acercándose a su oído, haciendo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Le besó la mejilla, y lentamente comenzó a buscar sus labios. El rostro de Makoto estaba helado, pero el prominente sonrojo que tenía ahora había logrado entibiar su piel.

—Esto es indecente —gruñó, molesto, pero dejándose hacer. De hecho, había puesto sus brazos rodeando el cuello del mayor para afirmarse. Imayoshi se rió.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa que seamos decentes?

—Desde que estamos de noche en el puto parque en medio de una nevada, pedazo de estúpido —respondió, sin embargo, le robó un beso y le mordió el labio. Shoichi sabía que era para provocarlo, pero él tenía una idea para lograr que se avergonzara aún más; le gustaba demasiado.

—Vale —dijo, y puso sus manos en la cintura del otro, sin apretarlo—. Pero antes de permitir que te levantes, quiero que hagas una cosa —los labios de Makoto se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa. Esperó a que hablara—. Reconoce que te hace feliz que me quede, porque en el fondo, me quieres.

Hanamiya se quedó helado en su posición, y se removió incómodo, tratando de soltar el agarre de Imayoshi.

—No, no, dímelo. Quiero escucharte —le dijo, llevando sus manos hacia la espalda baja y descendiendo peligrosamente. Makoto soltó una risa que trató de ser irónica.

—Tú sabes que yo no quiero a nadie.

—A mí, sí.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Preguntó, sin moverse. Estaba cada vez más rojo y eso lo llenaba de ganas de dejarlo ahí, sentado sobre su regazo, sólo para admirar las arrugas que se formaban en su frente. Hanamiya dudó, mirando hacia los lados, buscando una escapatoria que no había—. Mierda —dijo entre dientes. El pelinegro se veía lo suficientemente derrotado. Exhaló, tremendamente molesto—. Lo haré si dejas que me levante.

—¿Para que puedas salir corriendo?

—¡No! —Exclamó. Makoto se mordió la lengua y miró hacia abajo, le tomó las manos y tiró de Shoichi para levantarlo—. Yo no salgo corriendo de las cosas como un puto cobarde. Tonto —Imayoshi lo observó de arriba a abajo, bastante (y gratamente) sorprendido con su actitud. El menor, se quedó de pie sin mover un músculo, y parecía estar muy concentrado.

O tal vez buscaba algo de valor.

—Te... —comenzó finalmente, en un tono muy bajo pero audible— te... _mierda_, no puedo con esto.

—Vamos, tú puedes. Quiero oírte —Hanamiya gruñó con desdén, pero sin soltarle las manos.

Hubo una pausa en la que no dejaron de mirarse. Pero ah, no, Imayoshi no diría nada si Makoto no lo hacía primero.

—No me desafíes.

—Siempre lo hago.

_Boom_

—¡Te quiero aquí, conmigo, imbécil! No te puedes ir si yo no te doy permiso. Sólo para empezar. Tú me perteneces, _eres mío_, ¿me oíste? —Cada palabra, cada palabra había sonado con posesividad absoluta, y una agudeza inusual al decir la primera oración.

—Dilo de nuevo. De la misma forma

Un rugido salió del pecho del menor, que dio un paso adelante y chocó su frente con la contraria con brusquedad.

—Te quiero a…

Imayoshi no lo dejó terminar. Cortó su voz con un beso, tomándole las mejillas con las manos. Eso era lo único que necesitaba, lo único que había pedido y que Makoto nunca le daría sin fuerza por presión o sin copas de más. Que lo quería; en el fondo, era así de cursi. ¿Cómo mantendría a esa fiera con él? A saber, pero el amor, dicen, obra maravillas. Tampoco sabía si estaba enamorado o si alguno de los dos podía sentir tal cosa, pero así lo calificaría para sus adentros —porque si lo hablaba en voz alta recibiría en la cabeza un golpe, o un florero, o el libro más cercano.

Lo liberó cuando empezó a necesitar aire, sin soltarle el rostro. Observó cada pliegue de su rostro, cada poro de su piel, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos entrecerrados, el color rojo que lo teñía, y se descubrió queriendo que todo eso no se fuera…

—Yo también te quiero —le dijo con ironía. Aunque eso sí, hablaba en serio.

Se veían como un par de patéticos. Tal vez eran un par de patéticos…

No, sí lo eran.

•••

_Beteado por __**Persona Decente**_

•••

Caltech: el Instituo de Tecnología de California, en Estados Unidos, según lo que sé, es súuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper prestigioso. Difícil de acceder y más aún difícil seguir, pero estamos hablando de Imayoshi senpai, para quien no supondría ningún desafío.

**N/B:** Durante el beteo de este escrito, la beta NO se encontraba con más de 0,5 g/L de alcohol en la sangre. Por favor, no crea que la beta es una maldita ebria, ella es una persona muy decente, por algo se llama Persona Decente.-

**N/A: **Cachai que encuentro que igual le da una… no sé, me gusta cómo suena la palabra que mencionaste en cuestión. Pero revisando me di cuenta de que estaba dos veces muy seguido en el escrito y como que cargoseaba el asunto ;u;


End file.
